Believing Again
by Typo Faerie
Summary: Ok, so Kagome & Sango are heading back to Japan with their two new friends. Help! I cant decide on the pairings, and I need to start planning that out soon! please help!
1. Can't Cry had enough

01. Can't Cry hard enough  
  
Kagome and Sango ran out of their school crying.  
  
*Flash back* - Kagome  
  
Kagome was walking towards the school garden. She was supposed to meet her boyfriend in the school garden by the sakura trees that lunch. Walking further she rounded the corner of the path into the sakura glade, and stopped dead. Her boyfriend was there, but he was with another. He was kissing another, telling her that he loved her. Kagome felt like ice, she felt the world dropped away, yet she couldn't move. She was stuck to the spot, looking at what caused her more pain than she could have imagined. The other girl smiled coldly up at the boy. "What about ......?" She said, her voice lowering as she said a name. Her eyes held no emotion even as she spoke. "What about her?" Asked the boy. "Do you love her?" The girl persisted. "No" Kagome felt her heart shatter like glass on the path below. The two people in front of her leaned in to kiss again, and time returned to her. With tears filling her eyes and blurring her vision, Kagome turned and fled the garden. Behind her, the other girl opened her eyes, a cold, malicious glint in them as she watched Kagome run and she smirked cruelly with triumph.  
  
*End flash back*  
  
*Flash back* - Sango  
  
Sango was looking for her boyfriend. She hadn't seen him first period and she usually saw him at break. She was wandering the school halls looking in the empty classrooms because he had not been outside. Stopping to look in another one she barely held in a choked sob. He was in there, standing in front of a desk with a girl perched on it, passionately kissing her. Sango backed away from the room fearfully, shaking her head. She didn't want to believe what she had just seen. Praying that it was someone else, she approached the door again and looked in. The same scene meet her gaze. Sang ran from the door, down the corridor and out of the school, away from what had hurt her. The girl on the desk opened her eyes, watching Sango dissapear down the hallway. A look cruel triumph flashed through her eyes.  
  
*End flash back*  
  
The two girls had meet each other as they ran out of school gates. They ran together towards the park. Reaching the lake in the center of the park they stopped and collapsed to the ground together, sobbing. Kagome was the first to react to the presence next to her. It was Sango, she knew, and she was crying as well. Even through her own pain, Kagome felt the need to comfort her friend first. Looking up, she managed to stifle the worst of her tears enough to speak. "Sango? Wh-what's wrong?" Sango held back some of her own tears answer her friend. "He, he was, I saw, with another girl, kissing." She choked out. She closed her eyes, pained, willing herself to be strong enough to speak. "I saw, him with another girl." She took a deep breath before she continued, the scene burned in her mind. She whispered hoarsely, "H-he, he was kissing her, Kagome." Hearing her friends shocked gasp, she looked up, and realized that her friend was crying too. "Kagome? Are, are you okay?" Sango hiccuped in the midst of her query, tears still flowing down her face as she tried to calm herself. "No" came the barely audible answer from Kagome. "I, I saw the same." The girl look her friend in the eyes, the same pain and sorrow shadowing both of their eyes. "He, he told her he loved her, that he didn't," she closed her eyes collecting herself, "that he didn't love me." Kagome opened her eyes again, and the two girls looked at each other, drawing comfort form their shared pain, as it created understanding. "It hurts." Whispered Sango. "I know" Kagome whispered back.  
  
The two girls remained silent after that, staring out across the lake. The sun shone weakly over head, as it traveled the sky and sank low over the still lake. The last rays of light colored the sky and the girls looked upon the sunset with eyes full of resolution and a new strength. Rising they exited the park. "You'll ask them then?" Sango turned to Kagome as the two reached the exit where they had to part ways. "Yes." They managed two small smiles for each other. Then turned and walked away from each other in the directions of home, heads held high showing strong spirits that were not broken, even if their hearts were. No more tears shone in their eyes.  
  
I do not own any of the so far mentioned characters, well except for the second slut with Sango's boyfriend, but I don't want to own her. Repeating, I do not own anything. Really, i don't have a lot! So don't sue me cause i don't have anything to begin with.  
  
........ Ok, i know, it sucks. just leave me alone. This is soooo totally different from what i wanted. I'm upset enough. Dedicated to my friend Stephy who gave me confidence to not care what people think! lol 


	2. Lets start over

I have no idea what Kagome's parents are called, so just forgive me for the names. Oh, and for Sango's parents too, though they're not mentioned yet. And I don't know if they will be.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
02. Lets start over.  
  
After parting from Sango, Kagome walked slowly home through the twilight. It reflected her mood perfectly and she was vaguely annoyed at the interruption of the bright artificial light of the street lamps. She hurried through their spheres of light wanting to escape their scrutiny, to the embrace of the dark spaces between them, that allowed her to collect her thoughts. This won't break me, I won't let it. But goddess, it hurts. No, I can't cry anymore, I can never cry hard enough for this. Why? ... No, don't think about it, leave it behind. I need to think about how to ask them, and what to tell them if they want to know why. The truth... How can I tell them...? On her right loomed a high wall, its color an off-white in the day, it now was a pale grey, or a garish grey orange under the street lights. A breeze blew past ruffling her school skirt, and Kagome snapped out of her thoughts at its chill caress. Realizing how far she had come, she was ready at the next few steps for when the tall imposing wall by her side gave way to closed gates. She resignedly pressed the button indented on the wall, answered with her voiced password and was admitted into the sprawling grounds that surrounded her home.  
  
Kagome's home viewed form the outside was awe inspiring to look at. The mansion was a large beautiful building, not at all cold looking, and the grounds that it was situated in were artistic and well maintained. Kagome had always loved walking through the grounds to her house. They were so full of life and color and always brightened her mood. Tonight though, in the semi-dark, they clamed her mind and cleared her head, preparing her for how she was going to explain her decision to her parents. I'll just say it. I don't need to give a reason if I don't want, and its too early, to fresh of a memory, to share right now. I'll tell them later... Much later...  
  
Kagome finally reached the end of her driveway, and entered her house. Taking of her shoes, she moved to place her school bag down, then remember she left it at school when she... Shaking her head, she knew it would do no good to dwell that, she entered one of the hallways and began to look for her family.  
  
They were in one of the living rooms, a favorite at evening because of the warm color theme. Everyone was there, which was unusual because usually her younger brother Souta as in his game room on his computer games. Kagome swore that he was addicted. And her grandfather would be at the small shrine at the back of the property, looking for a ward to keep night demons away or to try and make her study more. Her parents were hardly ever in one place for a long period of time. They were so busy with their work, but they always found time for her if she asked. That was what Kagome loved about her parents, that they would drop everything they were doing to come to her if she just do much as hinted at missing them. As she sat down on one of the squishy soft chair scattered throughout the room, it seemed like they had all been awaiting her arrival. Her mother spoke first. Miyu Hoshino, she had kept her own name, looked at her daughter trying to second guess her reactions even as she spoke. "Kagome, as you must know, your father and I have been discussing something for quite some time." Kagome nodded, this must be serious, I hope it doesn't affect what I want to ask. "The company is doing very well and you know that we have a large base in the USA now as well as Japan. Since we are still relatively new there though," Miyu took a deep breath, unsure of her daughters reaction to finishing her sentence. Her daughter was a cheerful kind and sensitive girl, but she also had a temper, that though rarely used, was a force to be reckoned with. "You know that your father was going to go to America alone, to run the company from the new head quarters there. I have decided to go with him, I run things to, but we don't want to force you to leave all your friends, so we are giving you and Souta a choice. You can stay here, where you'll continue life as you do now, or you can come with us to America and attend a new school there." She said the last part in a rush to get it out in the open and then sat back, bracing herself just incase, waiting for her daughters response.  
  
Kagome sat very still. Her outward appearance was calm, inwardly her mind was spinning. I can't believe it! The very thing I came to ask them about, that I wondered how to ask them and what to say, and they say it. Kagome shifted on her chair. Her parents followed the movement uneasily, unable to read how she was taking the news. "I'm going with them sis," Souta broke the silence, looking at her earnestly. Kagome turned to him. She smiled. "I am too." Her parents broke into joyful grins, happy that their family wouldn't be split apart. "But, theres something I need to ask you..."  
  
It was one week later. Kagome stood at the window of the first class lounge in Tokyo airport. Her family was relaxing behind her, waiting for their private plane to have finished loading. "This is it." Said a voice from Kagome's side. "Its been a week, do you think they've even noticed that we're not at school?" Kagome glanced to her left then back to the window. "Does it matter?" Sango smiled, "No, I guess it doesn't" Over the quiet soothing music being played in the lounge a voice rang out form the speaker. "Attention, the private flight from Tokyo, Japan to Florida has completed loading. You may board now. Thank you." "Girls, that's us. Come board the plane." Mr Higurashi called, as he collected Souta from the games console he was at. "Yes." The two girls choursed together. They bent down to pick up their bags they were taking themselves. As they rose, each girl took one last look out of the window. "No more" Kagome whispered as she turned away. "Never again" Sango echoed as she to turned and they exited for the plane.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ummm...... I beg forgiveness for all that i wrote. If you don't like it blame stephy she convinced me to put this up. She bullied me, she threatened to run into me with her chair. 


	3. How time fly's

Dedicated to the person who told me to get off my lazy ass and type. And to Stephy who yelled at me for putting her e-mail address up in the review section ( its stephythesuperintelligentsheep@hotmail.com), and also told me to "start typing woman!" _____________________________________________________________________  
  
The halls were crowded as usual. It was lunch period after all. Students were humming with the activity that comes after a morning of listening to your Chemistry teacher explain about god-knows-what. You had to shove your way through the crowds of teenagers to get anywhere. That was why it was surprising to see a gap open up, as the teens parted to let someone through their number. A girl. Long wavy hair streaked with royal blue and aqua tied up in two swirling tails. She walked confidently through her peers, seemingly unaware of the awed stares that followed or the longing sighs. The crowds parted like water to let her pass. And she didn't even acknowledge it. Reaching the cafeteria doors, she stepped into the crush of people and headed over to the table that was reserved for her and her friends.  
  
The cafeteria was large, since the school was enormous. Students in the upper years were allowed to leave the grounds during lunch, and most did which greatly reduced the numbers. Still, the room was almost full of people, chatting aimlessly about popularity and homework excuses. And of course, the latest news and rumors. 3 girls occupied one table. All the tables were large and could seat at least 12, but no one else dared to sit there. This was where the blue- streaked girl was headed. She sat gracefully in a seat next to the girl on the right.  
  
"Hey wanna guess what?" The girl next to her greeted enthusiastically. She had long hair that was streaked with crimson and pulled to the back of her head in a tight high pony tail. The streaks in her hair matched her eyes, which were a startling ruby red.  
  
"You've finished with Blair? Please god tell me you've finished it with that jock."  
  
The red streaked girl laughed. "Of course I have. Did you think I wouldn't? His constant need to look in a mirror every five minutes got annoying after the first second."  
  
The two girls across the table laughed. "Tell me about it." Said the brunette with green streaks. "There is definitely something warped and wrong when a guy is more obsessed over his appearance than even Juliet Turner."  
  
This drew another round of laughter from the table. "So what number was he again?" The remaining member of the quartet spoke up. She had short blonde hair with orange streaks which she wore lose, just touching her shoulders. Her pale blue eyes sparked mischievously as she awaited the other girls answer.  
  
"Hmmmm.... I think he was the 23rd this school year, so that would make him... 87" The red streaked girl replied triumphantly.  
  
The four girls continued to chat animatedly. Laughing and smiling happily at one and other. Suddenly a shadow fell over the space where the red streaked girl sat. All four looked up as one to see who would dare to block their light. It was a boy, wearing a jock jacket and an angry expression. The four girls looked up calmly and the red streaked one stood. "What do you want Blair? I told you we're over." She said, her tone showing no hint of emotion. The boy turned red. "What do you mean we're over?." He shouted. His voice echoed round the cafeteria and the other students paused in their conversations and turned to watch the show. It wasn't unusual for them, but it still was fun to watch when a boy challenged the group. "I mean we're over. As in, get lost you waste of air." She turned and sat again, ignoring his presence. Blair spluttered, "but I thought-" "That's your problem, you thought. Thinking is not your friend Blair, we all know you only passed your classes cause you slept with the receptionist and she changed your grades." Snickers ran round the room. Blair looked about wildly and then turned back to the girl. "But,-" "But nothing. I have nothing else to say to you. And, if you don't mid, your blocking our light." The four girls started talking again. This time completely ignoring Blair. Sensing this, which was quite an amazing thing for him. Blair glanced round at the still watching population of the cafeteria, and quickly left. As the double doors closed behind him, a peal of laughter echoed from the table.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok, this is not finished yet I don't think. Its (about) three years later and things have changed. This is kinda like a second prologue. Everything will get explained. The colors-girls will get names when I add more to this or in the next chapter. I've gotta say what happened so expect flash backs, not to many though, oh, and I need to say what grades thay're in don't I? Do I? God I'm acting soo my hair color today its scary. 


	4. Sunny day musings

I'm sorry for not updating but I have exams and I _really_ need to revise. My first one is on 17th January, next Thursday, and it's a retake, meaning that I failed once already and this is my second and final chance to pass and I **_need_** to get an A. This is all my Chemistry teachers fault. The whole class failed cause of him and I hope he never reads that!

To clear up any confusion that may arise from this chapter about their ages.

Kagome- 17

Sango- 18

Hana- 18

Strea- 19

Sango and Hana have one more year of school left before they can go to University. Strea had finished High school and is now looking for a University to attend. Kagome skipped a grade in America, that's how they met Strea, and is now looking for a University too.

.

Strea & Hana are Stephy and Hannah. Don't worry, they won't interfere with any of the Inu-Yasha character pairings.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 - Sunny Day Musings.

"- Look all around, nothing but blue skies." 

A silvery voice sang through the cornflower blue air, unmarred by any patch of white. It rang clear and true, reaching through the park and causing those who heard it to look up at the endless blue and smile. Laughter, as clear and musical as that whimsical phrase followed. It danced on the cool quiet breeze that swirled with the grass and flowers and tree leaves, bringing relief form the heat of the sun. The park was dotted with people enjoying the weather. They lay on the beach by the lake or were in it attempting the water sports. They strolled down the shaded pathways or along the gardens admiring the flowers. Or lazed on the fields with trees spotted about providing shade. It was from under one of these trees, towards the edge of a field near a small wooded area, that the musical phrase and laughter had come from.

"Summer holidays at last"

"Mmmhmmm…."

"Hey, wake up"

A group of four girls sprawled over the grass underneath a large willow tree, the willow strands swaying in the breeze and dappling the light, concealing them from normal view. The one who had just spoke leaned over and lightly shoved the girl across from her, who had blue streaks in her hair. The girl gave a start and sat up.

"What did you do that for?" She was indignant about being shoved from no reason.

"You were falling asleep" The other replied.

"I was not! I was just enjoying the ambience here"

At this the other two of the group burst into giggles.

"You were falling asleep Kagome admit it." Said a blonde with orange streaks in her hair.

"Well, maybe just a little." Kagome replied. She ran a hand through her sapphire and aqua streaked hair sighing, then glared at the girl across from her.

"But that didn't mean you had to shove me Sango"

The ruby-streaked girl that she spoke to shrugged.

"I couldn't be bothered to do anything else." She lay down and stretched languorously. "Its this weather, it just makes you lazy." She smiled back apologetically at her friend.

" I know what you mean, I could stay here for the rest of the holidays." The fourth girl rolled onto her stomach yawning. "What are we doing for the holidays anyway?"

"No idea Hana, Blue and Red are choosing." The blonde looked over at Kagome and Sango. "Do we have any concerts lined up?"

"No." Kagome settled back against the willow and closed her startlingly clear sapphire eyes. "We have the whole vacation uninterrupted, all to our selves." She opened one eye, "Red?"

Sango sat up, ruby eyes losing al of the daze that she had been in; she took on an air of seriousness. Sango looked at the two. "Hana, Strea." She paused and took a breath. "We're going back to Japan."

Hana and the blonde now identified as Strea sat up and gaped at Sango. "WHAT?!?" they shrieked in unison. Kagome opened her eyes and pushed of the tree. She spoke quietly but in a voice that they were all used to listening to.

"My parents are satisfied with how the company is doing here. They gave me the option of going back to Japan to attend Tokyo U there, since they knew how much I wanted to go before. This was your last year at high school too Strea. We can scout out the University and see if we want to go."

"Also, Gemini is really big in Japan and we haven't performed any concerts over there. We haven't even been there since. So we have concert neglect to make up for." Sango continued. "Plus, I'd really like to see my family again." She said quietly.

Kagome took up the conversation again. "It's a holiday from home, with no parents, well except Sango's. We get to choose our performances, and scout out a prospective University. And if we like it there, here's the best part. If we decide to go to University there, Sango and you Hana can transfer to the High school near the University so we'll still be together. Plus I'll be in the High school with you two half the time since I skipped a grade I can still attend there as well as attend the University with Strea."

"So what do you guys think?" Sango asked.

Hana and Strea looked at each other then back at their friends.

"It sounds great." Said Strea. "But…"

"But?" Kagome inquired curious.

"Isn't, isn't the High school near the University, your old school?" Hana questioned hesitantly.

Kagome and Sango tensed ever so slightly. Their postures radiating quiet unyielding strength, patience, understanding and an alert readiness that only comes from years of perfecting skills and fighting arts. 

"It is." Sango answered calmly.

"But that was 3 years ago, Green. We dealt, and it only made us stronger." Kagome replied her eyes shining with inner ice.

"Just like you guys." Sango's gaze settled on the two girls, a silent question hidden within it.

Chestnut and obsidian eyes met her own, holding the same inner ice that Kagome's did. That Sango's too held.

"Of course" Hana answered, and smirked.

"Lets do this." Strea said hyped. "Japan won't know what's hit it. The Heartbreakers and Gemini are on their way."

"And of course, there's always time for payback. Especially _our_ kind of payback" Hana's eyes glinted at the others as she smirked.

Three impish grins spread across the faces of the other girls as they got Hana's hint.

"This is going to be **_fun_**!"

________________________________________________________________________

This chapter is for kandis since she thought I was dead & I probably will be after my exams. I have so much revision to do.

BTW, I can't decide on the pairing(s). Hana and Strea have their own original character each. But Sango and Kagome… These are what I'm choosing from,

Kagome + Sesshoumaru / Inu-yasha

Sango + Miroku / Naraku

Cheating ex boyfriends - Naraku, Miroku, Inu-yasha, Kouga, Hojo, other character(s)

Girls cheated with - Kikyo, Nazuna, Kagura, other characters

Other suggestions are welcome.

Kouga, Hojo, Kikyo, Nazuna, Shippo, Rin, Kanna, Kohaku, Kagura, Naraku, Sesshoumaru, Inu-yasha, Kaede & Souta will all be making appearances, possibly Onigumo too.


End file.
